Unnamed Federation starships (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Federation starships in service during the 23rd century. By history Systems-wide failure This unnamed starship experienced a systems-wide technological failure in 2287. ( ) |The speculates that the reference made by Data stating "there has not been a system-wide technological failure on a starship in seventy-nine years," may have been in reference to the failure of the transwarp drive aboard the .}} By assignment Charlie's transport Charlie's transport was a ship that suffered a crash landing on the planet Thasus circa 2252. Losing his parents in the crash, Charles Evans was the lone survivor. It was equipped with microtapes and enough food concentrates to last approximately a year, according to Spock. When Doctor Leonard McCoy expressed doubt in 2266 that the ship's food supplies would have lasted fourteen years, Charlie claimed to have found food "growing around" on the planet`s surface after the ship's supply was exhausted, and that he learned to talk by listening and responding to the ship's memory banks. ( ) }} Coleman's starship Doctor Arthur Coleman was removed as chief medical officer of this ship for "administrative incompetence" and "flagrant medical blunders". In 2269, Leonard McCoy mentioned this fact to "James T. Kirk" while explaining why he felt "Janice Lester" should not have been placed in Coleman's care rather than his. ( ) }} Garth's starship(s) Fleet Captain Garth of Izar was a starship commanding officer in the mid 23rd century. His starship was involved in many important historical actions. ( ) Garth commanded his vessel to victory at Axanar some time prior to James Kirk's completion of Starfleet Academy. While Garth was a military hero at Axanar, Cadet Kirk was given the Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission. ( ) , a destroyer.}} Garth ordered his starship's crew to destroy a sovereign, populated planet. They refused his order, and he was institutionalized at Elba II. identified Garth's ship as the , and states the ship's first and second officer were vaporized with a phaser by Garth before he was subdued.}} Taylor's science vessel In 2286, Doctor Gillian Taylor, a transplanted 20th century whale biologist, was assigned to this science vessel shortly after her arrival to the 23rd century, in order to "catch-up on the past three hundred years". ( ) }} Wesley's ships As the cosmic cloud approached the Federation colony Mantilles, Governor Bob Wesley ordered the evacuation of the place's children, who subsequently boarded these ships. These ships departed from the planet as the cloud approached. Upon the conclusion of an agreement between the cloud and the crew of the , where it was agreed the cloud would not consume the planet, the ships were recalled. ( ) }} Winston's trading vessel By mission Altair VI inauguration ceremony These two starships, along with the , were expected to attend the inauguration ceremony for Altair VI's new president in 2267. ( ) |According to the draft of the script, these two vessels were identified as the Excalibur and Endeavor.}} Argus X survey vessel In 2268, Kirk of the recommended to Starfleet to dispatch a survey vessel to Argus X due to its rich tritanium deposits. ( ) }} Beta Capricus expedition In 2210, this starship participated in mission to Beta Capricus, under the command of Harry Kim's . The long range deep-space exploration vessel was designed to be operated by a single pilot while the rest of the crew was held in stasis. After departing Earth's orbit their starship took six months to reach its destination. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Earth researchers, there was no star at Beta Capricus. What was believed to be a star was in fact just an electromagnetic echo of a distant galaxy. Left with little alternative, Jack was forced to turn the ship around and make the trip all the way back to Earth, deciding not to wake the crew. Upon the vessel's return from its year long voyage, the wakened disgruntled crew was eager to learn why they had not yet left orbit. ( ) |This was the second reference made to post-21st century starship's employing stasis technology for crew's traveling distant voyages. Previously in , Kathryn Janeway had indicated that "years ago, Starfleet used a technology to assist deep space travel that kept the body in stasis, but provided a mental landscape to keep the mind active and alert."}} Corvan II relief In 2256, this starship was 84 hours away from Corvan II at the time the colony was attacked by Klingon Bird-of-Preys. ( ) }} Gamma Trianguli VI scout ship In 2267, this scout ship reported some "pretty strange" sensor readings from Gamma Trianguli VI to Starfleet Command. In response to the finding, Command ordered the to the planet. ( ) }} Ingraham B vessel Eight months prior to the s stopover at Deneva colony, the infestation with flying parasites began when a vessel from Ingraham B was diverted to Deneva by the crew of the ship, who were under the control of the parasites at the time. ( ) }} Quartet of starships These four Starfleet starships visited an orbiting dock station when there was a briefing about the activities of the on board the station in the of 2256. ( ) Research vessel investigating red bursts After was led to an interstellar asteroid by a red burst, this research vessel was detailed to scan for subspace readings. The findings were unexpected, as for a brief window, the signal appeared to have left behind a trail of tachyon radiation. ( ) , the same readings were referred to as being conducted by "Admiral Cornwell's team".}} Section 31 vessels Sherman's Planet freighter After it was discovered that a shipment of quadrotriticale had been poisoned on Deep Space Station K-7, Starfleet diverted this freighter, with its cargo of the grain, to Sherman's Planet. ( ) Ships towing Enterprise These two s were towing the badly damaged to spacedock for repairs in 2257. ( ) Tarsus IV supply ships In 2246, these supply ships were responsible for saving the colony on Tarsus IV. They were earlier than expected in saving the colony, but were too late to save the 4,000 people Kodos had murdered in his attempt to save the colony from starvation. ( ) Taurean system transport This ship, with an all-women crew, picked up the female members of Theela's species from the second planet in the Taurean system and transported them to a suitable planet. ( ) }} Yorktown docked starships In the alternate reality of 2263, two starships were present at Starbase Yorktown shipyard when the was being constructed. The first was entering the shipyard, while the second was docked. ( ) Federation starships, 23rd